1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved heat exchanger of the type comprising:
a tank in which a first fluid may be circulated, this tank having an inlet port and an outlet port for the first fluid, and PA1 at least one heat conductive tubular element located within the tank, and in which a second fluid may be circulated in order to exchange heat with the first fluid within the tank, this at least one heat conductive element having ends leading outside the tank.
More particularly, the invention relates to a heat exchanger of the above mentioned type whose flow rate and heat exchange rate are so improved that it may quickly respond to any demand in a very efficient way.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In most of the heat exchangers of the abovementioned type, the inlet and outlet ports of the tank are usually in the form of orifices or straight tubes opening into the tank. Such a structure does not permit the fluid fed to the tank to be equally distributed within the tank, thereby leading to the formation of temperature gradients, laminar flows and dead zones, hereinafter called "dead spots", where heat transfer is not or hardly accomplished. These dead spots reduce the efficiency of the heat exchanger and produces substantial temperature variations in the fluid output.